supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fliany Family 2023 Halloween
October 1 Juliette: I already signed into my Nextdoor account so that I can use the Treat Map. Lianne is allergic to penicillin, and Rita is allergic to latex so I will check with other neighbors to see if they have any safe treats for the girls October 2 October 3 October 4 October 5 October 6 October 7 October 8 October 9 October 10 October 11 Martin: Juliette, have you checked for Halloween events in this area yet? October 12 October 13 October 14 October 15 October 16 October 17 October 18 October 19 October 20 October 21 October 22 October 23 October 24 October 25 October 26 October 27 October 28 October 29 October 30 October 31 morning (We see costumed tots already out in the busy neighborhoods and local shops early in the morning) (Lianne wakes up and sees the costumed tots outside her window) Lianne: Rita, wake up! It's Halloween! (Rita stirs for a moment and her eyes flutter open) (Juliette comes into their room in her pink bathrobe) Juliette: Good morning, girls. Happy Halloween! Juliette: "Okay, ladies. We have so many ballerina costumes in the closet. Which one shall we dress you in for halloween? There's the ballerina cat, Swan Lake ballerina, ballerina bunny, ballerina butterfly, Ariel ballerina, Snow White ballerina, Tinkerbell ballerina, Barbie ballerina, ballerina witch, Rapunzel ballerina, Cinderella ballerina, devil ballerina, Belle ballerina, rainbow ballerina, Aurora ballerina, ballerina fairy, ballerina ladybug, ballerina bee...deluxe ballerina Princess, purple Nutcracker ballerina, pink rose ballerina, cupcake candy ballerina...and there's the big top fun ballerina circus clown, cotton candy ballerina, and even the Angelina Ballerina costume...Oh, sorry, those were so adorable. I just couldn't decide which one you would like. So which one would you choose?" Rita: "Hmm...what do you think Lianne?" Lianne: "How about the swan lake ballerina?" Rita: "Yeah, I like the Swan Lake! We'll be swan lake ballerinas together!" Juliette: "Okay! Let's get your costumes, girls." gets out the white sparkle tights, white ruffles petti skirts and silver ballet slippers the girls Juliette: Oh, yes. Let's not forget these. Can't be a ballerina without your ballet slippers. A ballerina needs her ballet slippers to dance. Rita: Blake and Tyson coming? Juliette: I don't think so, honey. Blake is too old for trick-or-treating, and Tyson decided to retire this year after he started middle school. It looks like it is just you two. Trick-or-Treating and Liane, dressed as Swan Lake Ballerinas gather their respective Hello Kitty Halloween buckets see Juliette, dressed as Cleopatra complete with a costume wig, Egyptian sandals, Egyptian wristbands, an eye cuff bracelet and and gold Egyptian asp armband Juliette: "Oh, my goodness! Look at you! I'm going to take a picture of you and send it to Grandma Amy!" (Juliette takes out her Samsung Galaxy android phone, and uses its camera to take care of her twin daughters and sends it to her mother, Amy Simmons) to: Juliette takes Rita and Lianne out trick-or-treating in the neighborhoods of NYC via subway starting with Manhattan, guided by Juliette's Nextdoor Treat Map Manhattan Juliette: We will meet daddy and your brothers soon. Let's go get some candy and some other goodies, and we will all start at west 69th street between Broadway and Central Park on the upper west side. Let's hurry, hurry, hurry! Oh my goodness, look! Do you see that stay Puft Marshmallow Man, girls? (She points to the inflated Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters) East Midtown Juliette: Let's make a stop at Sprinkles Cupcake first and then Cohen's Fashion Optical. Next, we will head over to Baked by Melissa, AT&T, Innisfree, Pick a Bagel, Farinella Bakery, Cucci Chiropractic, Amali, and we have so many stops! Rita/Lianne: Trick or treat! Clinton Hill Children's Annual Halloween Parade March (Lianne and Rita squeal with excitement as they and their family gather at the fountain in Washington Square Park to watch the Halloween Parade) Preparing for a Halloween Spooktacular Costume contest is dressed as Marc Anthony, complete with roman sandals, roman sword and gold roman laurel wreath (Juliette is adding a small quantity of glitter makeup to Rita's face and some glitter hairspray to Lianne's hair, which is put into a bun, and Martin helps her a little bit with the finishing touches) Martin: There! All done! I say less is more, Juliette. Juliette: "Now where are your brothers?" and Lianne shrug Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees jump out at the twin girls, making them jump in fright, screaming Rita/Lianne: "Mommy, Mommy! Help!" Juliette: "What's the matter?" turns and sees Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, scaring her little girls. She then pulls off the masks to reveal Tyson and Blake Juliette: "Blake, Tyson! Are you teasing your sisters again?" nods Tyson: Lighten up, mom. It's just a joke. We're just having a little fun. Juliette: For goodness sake, it isn't fun when you scare the living daylights out of your sisters into believing what they see is real. The movie monsters they see is real to them and they don't know that. They are still young, so that means they cannot distinguish the difference between real and pretend. Martin: Remember, another person's fun may be another person's nightmare. Halloween Spooktacular Costume Contest Judge: "The winners of the cutest costumes are...Rita and Lianne Fliany!" see Rita and Lianne coming up to the judge accepting their prize Judge: "And now...for the most colorful costume...???, most innapropriate costume...???, prettiest costume...???, best costume from a movie...Jordan Silva as Dead-pool!" Blake/Tyson: Boo!!! Judge: And now...most elaborate costume award goes to...???, award for best Disney costume goes to...Jayden West as Lightning McQueen, sexiest costume goes to...Avril Patterson as Catwoman, best handmade costume...???, best undead costume...???, silliest costume...???, fanciest costume...???, most unique and creative...???, scariest costume...Edward Moy as Slender Man! Blake/Tyson: What?! Blake: That's not fair! I delivered the newspaper to earn money for this Freddy Kreuger costume! I demand a recount! Edward Moy cheated! Judge: And now, judge's choice...???, Best couple...??? and ???, best makeup goes to...???, most bloodiest costume goes to Anthony Evans as Hannibal Leichter Tyson: BOO!!!!! Anthony cheated!!! Judge: Moving right along, award for most time and effort goes to...???, best superhero costume goes to....???, most boring costume goes to...???, most disturbing costume goes to...???, funniest costume....May Bullard as a circus clown...most original...Dwight Colombo as Lumber-Guy, and last but certainly not least...overall best costume...???! Thank you for your participation, everybody. Happy Halloween!" Juliette: Oh my goodness, what prize did you win, sweethearts? (Rita and Lianne show Martin, Blake, Tyson and Juliette the prize they won: a ribbon for cutest contest, a Halloween costume trophy and a giant Halloween pumpkin bucket full of Halloween Party When they go home Juliette: "While daddy is checking your treats, which spooky movie or episode do we want to watch during the time on Halloween tonight? Buffy the Vampire Slayer Halloween special? Goosebumps the Headless Ghost? Mostly Ghostly: Who let the Ghosts Out? Billy & Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween? Ghostbusters? Pokemon: the ghost on maiden's Peak? The Halloween Tree? Barney & Friends Halloween? Pokemon: The Tower of Terror? Monster House? Casper Saves Halloween, Casper, Dora the Explorer: Dora's Halloween? Toy Story House of Terror, LILO & Stitch the Series: Spooky, SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants, Curious George Halloween? Monsters Inc? Monsters University? The Little Vampire? Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit? When Good Ghouls Gone Bad? The Haunted Mansion? or The Witches?" chooses a horror film called I Know What You Did Last Summer Juliette: "No, you don't want your sisters to watch that, do you Blake? They are too young for that and that movie can give them nightmares." chooses a horror film called Scream Juliette: "No way! That film is way too scary for your little sisters, Tyson. You don't want them to have nightmares, do you? Now be a good brother and pick something suitable for them to watch." locks Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer in the cabinet along with the rest of the questionable and inappropriate films Juliette: "Which movie are we going to watch?" chooses a Curious George Halloween chooses Dora the Explorer: Dora's Halloween chooses a Buffy the Vampire Halloween special, admits he has a crush on Buffy Summers (Blake sighs, and chooses Ghostbusters) Juliette: "Now hurry, hurry hurry! Let's get into your cute little pj's, darlings, and you each can pick one treat for the evening." Martin: (making a Halloween Candy Haul VLOG for YouTube, Instagram, Facebook,and Twitter) Oh, my goodness. My tiny little twin daughters Lianne and Rita made quite a haul tonight, didn't they? Let's see what they got...they got 6 popcorn balls, 8 cookies, 12 packages of fudge, Halloween stickers and pencils, 4 pouches of Capri Sun, 16 boxes of Honest Kids juice, starbursts, jolly ranchers, candy corn....19 Dum Dums, nerds, toothbrushes, pretzels, take 5, lemon heads, apple heads, frito lays BBQ chips, junior mints, Doritos, Cheetos, vampire fangs, Jellybeans, mini chocolates, Milky Way, Rolos, 22 tootsie rolls, 16 tootsie pops, 2 candy apples, welch's fruit snacks, warheads, bean dip, donuts, pixy sticks, Twix, M&Ms, skittles, Dunkin' Donuts Halloween-themed munchkins, Laffy taffy, airheads, nutter butter, Kit Kat bars, Ritz bits crackers, nilla wafers, Oreo minis, Sun Maid Raisins, reflective stickers, whoopie pies, 59 Rice Krispies treats, fruit strips, Swedish fish...of course their little Halloween buckets got too heavy to carry once in a while, so the girls ended up heading back home to dump out what candy they collected onto the kitchen table, so they could go back out with their mom and get more...in the streets of New York City. Our little ballerinas went trick-or-treating in various neighborhoods of the big apple and even various shops. There were little kids trick-or-treating with their families, all celebrating Halloween, New York City style. Of course, there were costume contests, carnivals, parades, candy giveaways, parties, and all that stuff. Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts